


You Are My Sunshine (My Only Sunshine)

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotp: stydia, Cancer, Endgame Sterek, Fake Marriage, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: "I'm dying Stiles, you're my best friend and you have already been the best father to Josh anyone could be. He'll be happy with you. Now I want to know you will be."Or..The one where Lydia has cancer so she and Stiles are going to get married so he'll have little Josh and everything she leaves behind. Just as their wedding nears and Lydia's time is running out, a familiar face shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like overtired as fuck and I was listening to May It Be by Enya when I just started writing on my phone notes. I hope you like it!!!!

"Derek!" Rain splashed down on the two figures, soaking them completely. "Derek, please! Please don't leave me." A sob wracked the thin frame, tears mixing in with the water droplets dripping from his hair. 

"I'm leaving Stiles." The wolf growled, eyes flashing red. They had recently changed after an altercation with an old Hale friend. After killing the alpha to save Stiles, Derek became one, for the second time. 

Stiles didn't know what happened between that one week ago and now with Derek shoving his bags into his jeep. It had to be around ten, the dark clouds overhead covering the night sky. 

Stiles had come back from a night out with Scott, to Derek zipping his suitcase closed, the space missing his things. A muttered goodbye was what he got in response as his boyfriend walked past him. 

Stumbling after Derek lead him here to his stuffed car, ready to leave. 

"Please, I don't understand." Stiles cried out, big brown eyes filled with a deep sadness and confusion. 

"What did I do? I can fix it, I'll change! Derek I promise, just don't leave. I can't live without you. I love you Derek, stay!" Stiles managed to get out through his body shaking cries. 

He could have sworn he saw a flash of pain in Derek's eyes but it was gone as soon as seen. He walked over to the human and pressed a kiss to his to his forehead. 

He lingered and Stiles sobbed, memorizing the feel of his lips, the warmth radiating from his body. The comfort and feeling of safety brought from him. 

"Goodbye Stiles." Before the teenager could say anything Derek was in the car, speeding away. Stiles felt a scream of pure devastation rip through him as he fell to his knees. 

He lost track of time as he cried for his broken heart and lost love. By the time he was found, by Malia, the sun was breaking through the clouds and he had run out of tears. 

She called his father and Scott and he though he didn't say a word, you didn't have to be a werewolf to see the heartbreak rolling off him.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Stiles come on, you aren't listening." Lydia scowls, wedding planner in front of them. Stiles was indeed ignoring her go on, eyes distant as he thought of that night.

"I don't really care Lyds, whatever you want." He muttered, not unkindly. Just as she was about to retort a loud cry rang through the home and he took the opportunity to leave. 

Stiles wandered through the hallway, finally reaching a door with little bubble letters spelling Josh over it. He pushed it open gently, the crying growing louder. 

"Hey, why all the tears sweet boy?" Stiles cooed to the one year old, lifting him from his crib. 

The child had big crocodile tears dripping from his beautiful blue eyes. He had everyone he met wrapped around his little finger. 

"Good nap?" He tickled under the boy's chin as the tears came to a stop. His lips pull back into a big toothless smile. 

He presses quick kisses all over his face, getting little giggles in return. He ignores the obvious figure in the doorway, swaying with the boy in his arms. 

"Stiles." She said firmly, an annoyed look on her face. He sighed lowly and glanced over. The munchkin in his arms made quiet babbling sounds when he saw her. 

The anger left her at the sight, scooping the boy from Stiles' arms. He noticed how worn down she was. She'd already lost a lot of weight, dark shadows under her eyes with sickly pale skin. 

His heart clenched and he sighed, grabbing the pacifier to pop in the baby's mouth on his way out of the nursery. 

"Okay Lydia. Let's go plan the wedding." He pressed a kiss to his best friend's cheek, a sad smile on his face.

*

Stiles gently bounced Josh in his lap, holding onto him with one hand while his other was in Lydia's. It was another check up. Doctor Jameson sighed, flipping through the new test results. 

"Lydia, I truly wish you were reconsider radiation. I know it's scary-"

"I don't want it. I know the odds, and I don't want to spend my last months in pain. I want to spend it with my son. And my soon to be husband." She squeezed Stiles' hand.

A few months after the tumor got bigger, and the chances of survival went down Lydia decided to stop the treatments. 

Of course everyone spent weeks trying to talk her out of it, but she'd made up her mind. It had already been a ten months of waiting with no positive results. Ten months missing quality time with her son.

It was around a month ago Lydia asked Stiles to marry her. After the initial shock wore off, it took some convincing but it wasn't hard to make him understand.

It was all for Josh. 

When she died Stiles would be his father and there would be no questions or legal battles for custody. He was in her will as rightful parent and once married it would be sealed. 

So they were to be married, it was going to be a small wedding. They weren't in love and anyone close to them knew it. Stiles' heart had gone with Derek and Lydia cared for him as a brother. 

She'd taken care of him after he was left broken. So he would do this for her, and for her little boy.

"Like I've told you, without the treatment, you're looking at possibly two months at most." Stiles zoned back in time for the last words. He swallowed, a sadness washing over him. 

"Thank you." She whispered and he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"This is your last appointment in told. Goodbye Lydia, I truly wish all three of you the best. It was a pleasure getting to know you all." He said softly, sending a nod in Stiles' direction on his way out.

She gave a pained smile to her friend as she stood from he examination table, breathing deeply. For such a short amount of time Lydia was the picture of strong. 

She took Josh, holding him close as he lead her back to the car. 

"I saw that look on your face." Lydia said casually from the backseat as they drove home. She had decided to sit where she could watch her son. 

Stiles glanced into the rear view mirror, meeting her eyes. He said nothing, gripping the wheel just a little tighter. 

"You have a specific look when you're thinking about Derek." She rolled her eyes, his little hand wrapped around her finger. 

Stiles swallowed, keeping his eyes on the road as the got closer to being home. Hopefully she'd be distracted enough to forget it. 

He parked in the driveway, frowning at the unfamiliar black Corvette. 

"Lyds, stay in the car with Josh. Call Scott." He said softly over his shoulder, grabbing the gun from under his seat. Josh whimpered in discomfort as if sensing the tension. 

He climbed out of the car and walked toward the open door. He raised his gun, taking slow and careful steps into the house. 

"Stiles." Isaac walked out from the kitchen and Stiles scowled. 

"You scared the hell out of me! When did you get a new car man?" Stiles blew out a breath, letting his armed hand fall by his side. 

"Stiles.." Isaac repeated, anxiety covering his face. The curls mostly covered wide blue eyes. 

"Isaac?" Stiles frowned, concerned. He reached out, placing a hand on the pale forehead as if feeling for a fever. 

It wasn't unusual for Isaac to use his key and seek Stiles out for advice or comfort. Sometimes just to spend time with him. He was almost worried Scott and Isaac had a fight but only the night before Scott was going on about how great they were.

Before he could question him again, a figure followed out of the kitchen. Stiles dropped his arm, heart rate picking up. He took a step back, stumbling on weak legs as he hit the wall. 

Scott suddenly burst in, red eyes bright with claws ready. Stiles could see Lydia standing a few feet behind him, Josh cradled in her arms. 

Stiles couldn't focus on any of them, eyes meeting familiar ones staring back. 

"Derek."


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is back for good, and Stiles can't avoid him forever. Under the pressure to confront him and his own feelings, Stiles gives in, ready to speak to the man who broke his heart. But a sudden decrease in Lydia's health puts everything else on hold. A surprise visitor is also the moment's savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's chapter two!! Not sure if I love it, but it took a while and I've edited the best I could! I hope you like it!

“Derek.” Stiles repeated, his voice shaking as he took a step back. The dark haired alpha stared back at his human, face carefully devoid of emotions. This only seemed to anger the group more.

Stiles stood frozen but as soon as Derek started to come toward him, Lydia was striding past her fiancé. She carefully dropped the sleepy baby in his arms before closing in on the wolf.

“I don’t know what you’re doing in my home, but you better get the hell out.” She snarled, protective instinct overtaking her. Derek seemed surprised at the fury shining in her eyes.

She had held Stiles for over eleven months through his heartbreak. The screaming and crying, the agonizing pain he suffered through when Derek left him. For Derek to show up in their home after so long had her ready to attack.

“Stiles.” Derek said, pleading with his eyes. He turned his watery eyes away, focusing on the baby in his arms. He presses his face against the smooth skin, feeling tiny hands grip his hair.

“Get out Derek, now. This is not the time or place for whatever you’re here for.” Scott stood tall next to his friend, and Stiles wasn’t quite sure when the young alpha got over to him.

Stiles fled the room as John squirmed, knowing that he needed to be changed. He heard his name be called before more voices cut him off. He could hear Derek being told to get out, but blocked out the voices as he entered the nursery.

“It’s alright baby boy.” He murmurs, laying him on the changing table as he unclipped his onesie. He heard the door slip open and relaxed when he felt a familiar small hand on his arm.

“Not in here.” Was all he said in reply and Lydia must have agreed because she left the room just as quietly as she came.

He expertly changed the baby’s diaper before buttoning his onesie back up. Josh looked up at him with half lidded bright eyes and a toothless little smile.

Stiles smile and slipped the pacifier between his lips, lifting the small body and carrying him over to his crib. He gently placed Josh in, winding the mobile up to play.

He walked out, closing the door softly behind him. Lydia stood, looking pale as she leaned on the wall. He frowned at her slumped figure and lifted her into his arms suddenly.

He carried her into her room, placing her on the soft bed with a worried frown.

“I’m alright. Chasing off that asshole alpha off just took a bit of energy I didn’t really have.” She smiled tiredly, hand resting on his cheek.

She stroked the soft skin of his jaw and searched his face for something he didn’t know before letting her arm fall back to the mattress.

“He’s back for good, from what I could tell. He mentioned Peter and Cora with him. Scott followed him out to talk.” She paused and let out a small sigh.

“As much as I’d love to punch him and make him leave for breaking your heart, if he’s here to stay you will have to see him.” Stiles clenched his jaw, closing his eyes briefly. He already knew that.

“Rest, I’ll get lunch started and take care of Josh.” He handed her the television remote and kissed the top of her head before leaving. The house was empty, everyone probably left with the two alphas.

Well until they came back he would just have to put everything in the back of his mind.

✦

It wasn’t until the next morning did the dork click as it was unlocked.

Stiles had been going over the wedding plans with Lydia propped on the couch next to him. Josh was against her stomach, playing with his toy plastic keys. Stiles looked up from his laptop to see Scott, Malia and Isaac shuffling in.

They each found places to sit around the room, Malia pressing a kiss to Lydia’s cheek and Josh’s forehead on the way to plop on the floor next to him.

“I think we need to just address the elephant in the room. There’s no use in avoiding it.” Scott speaks with his eyes glued to Stiles.

He could feel everyone looking; waiting. He closed the computer gently and sighed softly.

“He’s not Voldemort, you can say his name.” Isaac snorted from his position between Scott’s legs on the floor.

“Derek is a back to stay. So is Cora and from what I can tell Peter is too.”

Peter had been dropping by occasionally throughout the years, he’d actually become someone Josh adored. And he was great with the baby.

“Now he’s agreed that this territory belongs to us, the McCall pack. He didn’t say he would join the pack necessarily, but there is no reason we can’t all live amongst each other. Derek will follow my lead on any problems, and nothing has to change.”

Scott pauses and his eyes turn soft toward his best friend.

“He asked me to talk to you,” the alpha sucks his lip between his teeth briefly in thought. “I think you should see him Stiles. It would be good for you, both of you, but you’re my priority.”

“I think it’s a good idea.” Lydia added after Scott finished and Stiles turned to her, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

Yesterday she had been ready to rip his throat out for being in the house. She rolled her eyes, rubbing her child’s back as she considered her words.

“As much as you’ve grown and found a way to cope with the hurt, it’s still an open wound. There are still answers you need and deserve. He left you feeling broken and you should get closure.” She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek fondly.

“As much as I’d love to beat the shit out of him for hurting you, you need this. And maybe Derek should have the chance to explain.” She added softly after a minute and the room went silent as he considered it all. Stiles breathes out his nose softly, eyes closing as he tries not to let the panic crawling up his throat keep growing. 

Josh seemed to sense the distress coming from his surrogate father, a loud whine slipping past his lips. He glanced over with furrowed brows before his face melted at the arms stretched toward him. He scooped the boy into his arms and stood.

"Lyds, you need to take your medicine and rest." Stiles pauses, pressing his face into the light hair of the baby to calm himself. "I will think about it." He agrees slowly, managing to keep his voice steady. He gives the rest of the pack a fond smile, squeezing Scott's shoulder and dropping a kiss on Malia's head. He ruffles Isaac's hair before making his way to the nursery. 

The child babbled as he walked, the careless toddler form of speaking putting him at ease. He made the right noises, pretending to understand their conversation, doing his best to keep his mind off anything but the small child that held his heart.

✦

Eventually Stiles broke, it was a Tuesday morning, Lydia was holding Josh while they filed for their marriage licence together. Unlike the rest of the pack, she hadn't bothered Stiles again about Derek. She made sure he knew that he had all her support no matter the decision and outcome. Until Lydia started shifting uncomfortably, clearing her throat. 

It lasted around thirty minutes before her assurances of being okay were an obvious lie as she coughed. He only managed to just push the laptop off his lap, grabbing the baby as she ran to the bathroom. Josh burst into tears, big tears slipping down his cheeks. Stiles was torn between comforting the child and going to help Lydia who he could hear retching in the bathroom. 

He grimaced, rocking the small body in an attempt to soothe him quickly. He almost screamed himself when he heard a knock on the door, storming over to yank it open. His mouth opened to curse the unwanted visitor, but he suddenly found himself without a voice. 

There stood Derek in the middle of the doorway, looking beautiful as ever, an anxious look on his face as he stared back at him. Stiles felt his heart in his throat, clutching onto Josh to ground himself. But a scream from the bathroom had him yanking the werewolf inside, gracefully playing his child into the man he loves' arms. 

"Hold him, please Derek." The words tumbled ungracefully out, his hands shaking in fear of what was happening. 

Despite everything Stiles would trust Derek with his entire being, including the thing he loved most in the world. Stiles gave the wolf a desperate look, darting through the house to get to Lydia.

He came to an abrupt stop, freezing in place as he saw the toilet covered in blood, some dripping from Lydia's lips as she turned to look at Stiles in tears. Before he could snap himself out of it and say anything she was unconscious, body sprawled on the bathroom floor as her son sobbed as if he could sense what had happened.

Stiles didn't hear himself scream for Derek to call for an ambulance, dropping to his knees beside his best friend, cradling her gently.

" _Lydia, Lydia please wake up. Please._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am v sleep deprived and my mind is all over. I'm out of ADD medicine so yup!  
> Let me know what you guys think! Comment your thoughts & I'd love some kudos if you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more chapters and I may edit it later, but tada! I hope you enjoyed! Send some kudos mg way if ya liked it and maybe drop a comment so I know what you think? xx


End file.
